1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to glass panels for vehicles and, more specifically, to a method of making a glass panel assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a glass panel assembly for an opening on a motor vehicle. The glass panel assembly typically includes a glass panel and a strip of polymerized urethane disposed about a perimeter of the glass panel. The glass panel assembly also includes a seal disposed in a groove of the strip to contact a body panel of the motor vehicle. The glass panel assembly also includes a plurality of mounting studs extending from the strip and generally perpendicular to the glass panel. The mounting studs are threaded and extend through apertures in the body panel and secured with a threaded nut.
Although these glass panel assemblies have worked well, they suffer from the disadvantage that they have a relatively large number of parts and are labor intensive and costly. Another disadvantage of these glass panel assemblies is that the assembly plants have to apply urethane and include the urethane process in their assembly line.